Harkos
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness is at it again! This time he ends up in a strange land called... Remnant. He also just happens to end up in the dorm room of Team JNPR with the always attractive Pyrrha Nikos. Will he woo her? Probably.


_Alarms filled the dimly lit corridors of the Dalek mother ship. The bomb had been planted. The lights flickered as explosions started going off in different parts and footsteps were here. Who did these steps belong to? Why none other than the beautiful man (And the one responsible for all this) himself, Captain Jack Harkness. Jack ran down the corridors, messing with his vortex manipulator._ "Come one, come one! Not no-"

"HARKNESS HAS BEEN LOCATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" _Daleks could be heard in pursuit of Jack, more of them appearing around each corner. He was being trapped._

 _Jack groaned and ran into another corridor. A dead end._ "Dammit."

 _A group of three Daleks appeared at the entrance of the entrance of the corridor, the explosion in the back getting closer._ "HARKNESS SPOTTED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAAAATE!" _Their shrill, robotic voices cried out, showing no emotion but anger._

 _Jack shut his eyes and held his breath, reacting the only way he could. He activated his vortex manipulator on a random location._ "Please be a tropical island!"

 _And with that, Jack disappeared in a flash of light just as the Dalek's opened fire, leaving them in the exploding ship._

 **-Beacon Academy, Team JNPR's Dorm room-**

 _It was a quiet Sunday at Beacon Academy and Pyrrha Nikos had been taking a shower. Jaune, Nora and Ren were out at the store, leaving Pyrrha alone since she had been very busy the day before. Pyrrha turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She quickly began drying her hair with a towel as her naked, well-shaped body glistened in the light of the bathroom. She then began to dry her body all over before stepping out of the bathroom, still nude. No one else was here. Surely she could walk around naked, right?_

 _All of a sudden, a bright flash of light filled the room and who should appear in the middle of it? Why Jack Harkness, of course! He stood there, mere metres away from the naked Pyrrha and looked around, his dusty coat smoking slightly from the trip._ "Well… This isn't weird." _He looked ahead to see Pyrrha and grinned. "Hey there. Captain Jack Harkness."_

"GAAAAGH!" _Pyrrha shrieked and naturally look around for her weapons, not bothering to put clothes on._

"Woah woah woah woah! Calm down, sweetheart! Not gonna hurt you!" _Jack raised his hands, showing he wasn't a threat. He back away from Pyrrha slightly to enforce this fact._

 _Pyrrha looked over and paused, squinting at Jack but still very defensive._ "Who are you!? Where did you come from!?" _She asked out, clearly on edge from the stranger in her room._

"My names Captain Jack Harkness. I'm…" _He thought for a moment. "Where am I from this time? Got it!" He coughed._ "I'm from the future, Ma'am. And…" _Jack looked Pyrrha up and down._ "You are very naked."

 _Pyrrha looked down and quickly pulled a sheet from one of the beds, covering herself up._ "Why are you here? In my room of all places!?"

"I'm… Not actually sure. Where exactly _is_ here?" _Jack asked, looking around the room. It seemed to have a cartoonish look to it and sweet Jesus, this girl's eyes were big!_

"You're in Beacon Academy. You… Don't look like you're from around here." _Pyrrha observed Jack, taking in his features. There was something oddly charming about the stranger. Something… Quite attractive._

 _Jack noticed her staring and smirked._ "You wanna take a picture, sweetheart? I get it."

 _Pyrrha's eyes widened._ "W-what? No! I wasn't... I… I'm sorry…" _She looked down._

 _Jack approached her and smiled with his charming smile._ "Hey, it's alright. You're not the first." _He placed a hand on Pyrrha's chin and made her look up at him._ "How about we kiss and make up?"

"I.." _Pyrrha wasn't sure how to react. She looked up at Jack and squeaked slightly, seeing his beautiful face. Her thighs moved closer together as she felt a tingling sensation insider her._

"I'll take that as a yes." _Jack smirked and slowly moved in, soon locking lips with Pyrrha and kissing her passionately._

 _The kiss melted Pyrrha inside. She dropped the bed sheet, exposing her body and kiss back._

 _Jack slipped his tongue into Pyrrha's mouth and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him._

 _Pyrrha shuddered in pleasure under his touch, her nipples stiffening and her crotch growing ever moist. She raised a leg up slightly at Jack's side and moved her arms around his shoulders, loving every second of this kiss._

 _Jack pulled away and looked down at Pyrrha with a lustful look._ "You wanna take this further, Sweetheart?"

"P-please…" _Pyrrha quietly responded. The kiss had caught her off guard and left her in a hormone induced state._

 _Jack didn't waste any time. He took off his trench coat and dumped it on the ground, leaving him in cargo pants and a short sleeved shirt. He moved his hands up slowly, moving from Pyrrha's hips all the way up to her large breasts. He began gently squeezing and massaging them while pulling Pyrrha into another kiss._

"Mmmmph…!" _Pyrrha moaned against his lips in pleasure. She subtly began grinding her crotch against Jack's leg, her clit begging for stimulation and attention._

"All you gotta do is ask, Sweetheart." _Jack smirked and moved one of his hands down to Pyrrha sex. He slipped a finger between her folds and began stroking her wet clit softly and tenderly. The hand at Pyrrha's breast began toying with her nipple giving it a little pinch every so often. Jack could feel a bulge in his pants growing._

"A-aaaaagh!" _Pyrrha cried out from sheer bliss. She had never felt hands as experienced as this. Jaune could never live up to her new captain._ "J-jack!"

 _Hearing his name being called out only made Jack harder. This couldn't be contained. He quickly moved his hand away from Pyrrha's chest and undid his belt, pulling down his pants and… What's this? The good Captain appeared to be wearing a pair of Women's panties. He quickly threw them away along with his pants and got back to pleasuring Pyrrha, hoping that she didn't notice._

 _Pyrrha was too horny to notice any of it. The work Jack put into her only made her want him more. She looked down for a moment and saw Jack's large, rock hard member. Pyrrha's eyes widened._ "O-oh my!"

 _Jack pulled her close, making sure her breasts were quashed up against his chest._ "You want it in you, Sweetheart?" _He was clearly taking charge now._

 _Pyrrha was speechless. Not knowing what else to do, she just nodded weakly. Her lower region was now completely drenched and needed a good dicking._

 _Jack merely smirked and pushed Pyrrha onto her bed before quickly getting on top of her. He raised her legs up so they were wrapped around his bare waist and pinned her hands to the bed with his own. With his dick lined up to her entrance, Jack smoothly began inserting himself into Pyrrha._

"Mmmmmmphaaaah!" _Pyrrha cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. This was her first time having real sex with anyone. The good captain was taking her virginity._

 _A moment later and Jack was now fully inside Pyrrha. He squeezed her hands and moved his head down, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss._

 _Pyrrha kissed back out of pure, sexual instinct. She could feel Jack's member inside her, expanding her soft inner walls. It felt so good._

 _Once he knew she was ready, Jack began moving back, pulling his dick out before slamming it back in again. He got into a good rhythm and began thrusting in and out of Pyrrha._

 _Pyrrha gasped and began moaning loudly._ "A-aaagh! Oh Captain! My Captain!" _She squeezed his hands tightly and wrapped her legs around him more, making sure they were locked in with each other._

 _Jack continued thrusting, speeding up as the sex went on._ "Hot damn, you're good, Sweetheart!"

 _Pyrrha was far too preoccupied to respond. She only continued moaning and crying out in pleasure. Soon enough, she could feel something building up inside her. It was similar to when she played with her body pillow but… Better._

 _Jack could also feel himself building up to a grand finale. A low, lust filled growl emitted from him as he thrust in and out of Pyrrha even faster than before._ "Cum, Sweetheart! You know you wanna!" _He moved a hand down to Pyrrha's clit and began rapidly rubbing it in an attempt to bring on her orgasm._

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" _Pyrrha screamed out in absolute pleasure. Her climax was here. Her vagina squeezed down on Jack's cock as her sweet juices poured out around it. She went limp on the bed._

 _Jack growled loudly and pulled out of Pyrrha quickly before aiming his dick at her stomach and jizzing all over her._ "Aaaagh… That's right…"

 _Pyrrha stared up at the ceiling as she was cummed on. She was yet to take in all of the pleasure and didn't seem to notice the world round her._

 _This was Jack's chance. He had done this multiple times before in the past. He quickly cleaned himself off, pulling his pants back on, being quick to stuff the panties he was wearing in his pocket. Now going commando, he stood away from the bed and tapped his vortex manipulator. There was a sudden flash of light and before you know it, no Jack._

 _Pyrrha continued lying there, panting heavily and naked on the bed, cum covering her stomach. Would she ever see Captain Jack Harkness again? If his track record with women is to be believed…_

 _Probably not._


End file.
